terrachaoverse_the_broken_realmfandomcom-20200213-history
Mettaton
"Sans, you're ruining my ratings!" ~ Mettaton to Sans in Sans & Mettaton Invade MVCC. Mettaton is a robot from the Monster World built by Dr. Alphys. He is a a very popular TV star where he comes from, & sometime after coming up to the surface world, he soon realized he could entertain Humans as well as Monsters. He is a reoccurring character in Terrachaoverse: The Broken Realm. Appearance Mettaton has gone though several upgrades over the years. In his first form, he resembled a giant metal box with a screen of grid lights that could change color. He had a pair of segmented arms with white gloves & a singular leg ending in a wheel. His second form, Mettaton 2.0 (or Mettaton EX), has a much more humanoid build. He stands tall & has a slim physique with very long legs. Over his black jumpsuit he wears a set of pink, black, & white armor. His shoulder plates are black & pointy, his chest plate has some kind of knob, & he has a belt with a pink heart shape in the middle, called the Heart Core. He also wears pink boots & white gloves. His face has white skin with some mechanical designs on the left side of his face, & he has black hair with pink highlights. Mettaton 3.0 has more refined armor, a speaker next to the knob on his chest plate, & high heel boots instead of normal boots. Also, the mechanized markings on his face had moved over to the right side of his face. Supposedly, he has a final form called Mettaton NEO, but it's never been put to use as of yet. History Mettaton was built at an unknown point in time by Alphys, a dinosaur monster who was King Asgore's Royal Scientist. She created him by putting a Ghost in a mechanical body. Mettaton was built for entertainment purposes, & would be outfitted with a hyper-advanced A.I. At some point in his life, he became affiliated with a mega corporation named MTT, & was essentially their poster boy. He had become a famous celebrity of the Monster World, notably a TV star. However, he always had a hidden desire to see what the surface world was like. Apparently, Alphys built Mettaton with an arsenal of Human-killing weapons, so going there wouldn't exactly be the best idea in case of any sudden disaster. In 2015, Alphys upgraded Mettaton with a humanoid form, knowing well that it's exactly what he wanted to look like, as well as being the best form to suit his personality. The machine of glamour would soon find himself to be in luck, as a good friend of his, Sans the Skeleton, had made multiple visits to the surface world in 2016 with little consequence. Apparently, Sans had found out that the Almighty Tallest himself was living on Earth & was keeping as much supernatural activity as possible a secret from mankind. It seemed like he had been doing a good job at it, too. Naturally, this gave Mettaton some ideas. The following year, on October 24th, Mettaton was given full permission to enter the Human world, & one of the first places he went to was MVCC; Dan's college. Needless to say, Dan was very surprised, but quite pleased to see him, & knew that he had to arrange something special for him & Sans. Apparently, prior to his visit, Mettaton had befriended a Human, who coincidentally was one of Dan's friends, as well; someone named Stephon Lenaghen. 2 days later, Mettaton & Sans teamed up & invaded the school. They mostly just walked around & goofed around. But more importantly, Dan had to keep a sharp eye on the two monsters, as he needed to make sure that everyone else just thought they were him & Stephon in costumes, despite that they were in fact the real deal. As they roamed around, Sans even made a joking reference to Mettaton's original form, calling an old computer his "granddad". Hilarity ensued. They had to split up sometime later in the day, but they eventually met up & danced to a memetic remix of Mettaton's theme song in the cafeteria. Both of them would return to the Monster World afterwards, with Sans noting that apparently, a costume contest was going on that day, so Dan had nothing to worry about keeping the illusion alive. On November 9th, Mettaton would return to MVCC, but not being accompanied by Sans; instead, he was paired up with Imhotep. The Mummy & the machine got along very well, & they had a good time roaming around the campus & goofing off. No costume contests this time, just another day at the college. But it was no ordinary day as it seemed, for Imhotep was on a mission to find out how many people there know that he & all these other entities are real supernatural creatures. Mettaton was somewhat of a help to him, as the fact that there were two supernaturals roaming around seemed less bizarre than just one of them. After a lot of backtracking & engaging in a random dance sequence, Imhotep showed to Mettaton the same storm drain that Darth Nihilus found Pennywise in earlier last month. They would eventually split up sometime afterwards, with Imhotep completing his mission later on. As time passed on, Mettaton's friendship with Stephon would grow, with the latter even making public appearances looking like Mettaton. Of course, Mettaton would be at some of these events, too, & no one would know the difference. Mettaton had also met Stephon's imaginary friend, Galious at some point in time. Mettaton was one of the several people who were spared during the End of the World on December 7th, 2018. He, like many others, was relocated to the Apathoverse before the Earth was destroyed. When it was rebuilt & Mettaton returned to the blue & green planet, his memories were wiped of the Armageddon that occurred. Currently, Mettaton still resides in the Monster World, but makes frequent visits to the surface, accompanying conventions & other sorts of entertainment-related events with Stephon & friends. Personality Mettaton is very lively for a machine. He's confident, charismatic, & charming, making a grand entrance wherever he goes & always giving his best performances. He's all about glamour & entertainment, & is evidently very outgoing. He's also very caring for his friends & his audience. However, he originally displayed some malice in his first form, expressing a hatred for Humans, which he would eventually overcome. Powers & Abilities Physical Abilities Robotic Strength: Mettaton is not an often fighter, but when the time calls for action, he is ready to act on the spot. As a Robot, he is naturally stronger than a Human, & could potentially rival some Superhumans. Notably, his deadly legs are quite dangerous if kicked by. Robotic Speed: Mettaton's speed is also beyond human, for he was programmed with dancing capabilities in mind. Thus, he has remarkably fast reflexes. Not to mention, his first form is quite fast, too, as he can travel great distances with his wheel of a foot. His maximum speed is unknown. Invulnerability: Mettaton's armored exterior makes him impervious to varying types of damage. His maximum durability is unknown. Charisma Constrictor: Mettaton can extend the length of his arms up to 20 feet to gain the upper hand on his opponents, or simply to make mundane tasks easier. Special Powers Heart Core: On his belt, Mettaton houses a device called the Heart Core, which gives him energy manipulation. * Electrokinesis: The Heart Core can absorb & discharge electricity, & Mettaton's main technique when harnessing this power is releasing an E.M.P. of sorts. * Force Fields: Mettaton can use the Heart Core to generate a force field of energy around himself for protection. Eccentric Explosives: Mettaton can generate small grenades from under his belt to launch at his opponent. Disco Ball of Death: Mettaton can remotely summon a disco ball that can shoot lazer beams on his command. This can also be summoned for non-offensive purposes, being used as an actual disco ball instead & projecting vibrant colors. Instrumentalist: Mettaton's speaker on his chest armor can play whatever music he wants. All he needs is cell service, unless he has a particular song downloaded to his system. Transformation: With the flip of a switch hidden on his back, Mettaton can revert from his current form to his first form if he ever has to. Weaknesses Mettaton's main weakness is his Heart Core. Damaging it will cancel his attacks preemptively; a sufficient amount of damage will override his circuits & shut him down. Trivia * He is based off of the Undertale character of the same name. * His name is very similar to the name of an Angel, Metatron. * We may never know if his hair is made out of steel wool or not. * Because of his physical similarities with Stephon, it's unknown as to how many videos on Ghenghis Lenner's channel of Mettaton are actually him or not. Filmography Category:Characters Category:Reoccurring Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Neutral Good Category:Robots Category:Male Category:Show Hosts Category:Ghosts Category:Monsters